Babysitting Matsuokas
by Pixelated Optimism
Summary: Managing one is already something, but managing two is a completely different story.
1. Lock Your Doors

**Babysitting Matsoukas**

Author: Pixelated Optimism

_Managing one is already something, but managing two is a completely different story._

* * *

"Sousuke-kun?" she breathed, holding her unzipped dress warily as she crossed the room, her Matsuoka hair tumbling messily behind her back. Gou seemed to be in a calm mood, not even minding when Sousuke entered so unceremoniously just like the old days. Her room looked the same, doodles were still gracing the walls, and there was a large amount of pink on the surface, with her usual plushies.

It was still a six year old's room, only that a pretty, hormone filled sixteen girl half naked was prancing around in it.

Lucky Rin.

_Wouldn't she be blushing and forcing him out now?_

But Gou continued her reverie, opening drawers, humming while she did so. There was a pile of stuff littering on her bed, probably from an upturned bag, and a large mirror now stood beside her wardrobe which was partially open, revealing yellow and pink frills and cotton shirts and yeah, black little things with a lot of lace.

"Rin was fussing about a video game Nanase didn't return." he drawled, helping himself and sitting on her bed "He's on the phone."

"Those kids." muttered Gou as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror "The last time they played here, I ended up sleeping at three in the morning."

"They do sleepovers here?" Sousuke raised a brow, looking at the mirror.

"Yeah." she nodded, her fingers too preoccupied in untangling a knot in her damp burgundy hair, seemingly unaware that she had completely abandoned her dress hanging on her shoulder that was only her last fabric next to decency.

His eyes followed the delicious path of her exposed neck, down to her spine, peeking from the curtain of hair.

"Rin allowed you to sleep with boys in the same house?" he asked once again. Gou looked at his reflection on the mirror and laughed.

"Well, it's nice to have Haru-senpai and Makoto-senpai and Nagisa-kun and Rei-kun around." she mused. "And you used to do sleepovers here too, right?"

Sousuke smirked and wondered how soft that milky skin of hers could be.

"Well yeah, but I'm a special case." he said as pulled himself off the bed and stood behind her back, dexterous fingers reached for the small zipper, involuntarily pulling it further down. "We're kids, there's no harm done when we slept together."

"Don't say embarrassing things!" Gou pursed her cherry lips and looked at his reflection with a scarlet flush on her cheeks. Sousuke's smirk grew even wider. His free hand sought her burgundy hair and gathered it in a loose ponytail, exposing her nape and swiped it on her left, his mouth descending on the white expanse of skin.

"Sous—"

His fingers worked wonders, softly running up and down on her back, his other hand went down on her waist, rubbing circles against the soft fabric of her dress, before it settled on her abdomen. Gou never imagined it could be worse, but when she felt his tongue darting against her shoulder, followed by a small nibble which made her short of breath she swore she could die right that moment.

"W-What, e-eh—"

The next string of words came out as unintelligible stammers as she felt a smile against her skin, peppering her neck with feather light kisses and nearly making her faint. He stopped, calmly breathing on her ear as they looked at each other's reflection in the mirror, teal met burgundy.

Her mouth was slightly open, and his eyes twinkled in a way that was mischievous.

With a resigned sigh he laughed and perched his chin on her right shoulder.

"Lesson learned. Lock your doors when you're changing, kid."

She felt his hand working the zipper up. She nearly cried. In a tenth of a second, she turned around and he was already in a safe distance away from her, his back facing her, his large form already heading towards the door.

Gou yelped. Sousuke looked back and licked his lips.

"Cherry and strawberries, and yeah, a little bit of vanilla. Not bad." he said. Rin's head peeked through the door, eyebrows raised.

"What are you two doing?" he asked. Sousuke smiled and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Just checking out if the kid's fine." he said, dragging Rin away.

She bit her lip.

"I'm not a _kid_!"

* * *

Sh*t. I am doomed. Sousuke will be the death of me.

I am supposed to do really important stuff and here I am doing this could somebody set my priorities please?

Trying to do Rin Gou Sousuke here lol.

_Happy because new kittens arrived in the family, welcome to the world, Peppermint, Cinnamonbun, Gumball and Bubblegum_ =^_w_^=

おつみるばけもの


	2. Always Bring Your Umbrella

**Babysitting Matsuokas**

Author: Pixelated Optimism

_Managing one is already something, but managing two is a completely different story._

* * *

Rin was pouting.

"That face would probably work if it's Gou, but it's not in any way appealing, Rin. You look like an _idiot_."

He barred his shark teeth.

"Was it my fault that it's raining today?" he hissed. They both looked outside. Fat drops of rain were pelting on every available surface, dark clouds hovered above. It looked almost like deluge was coming.

"Forgetting your umbrella is." he drawled as he lazily shook his baby blue umbrella. Rin crossed his arms.

"Whose idea was it to buy swimsuits today?" he shot back. Sousuke sighed.

"I never asked you to come with me."

He heard an imaginary vein pop.

"You selfish fuck! Why is it a big deal to share an umbrella with me?"

"We won't fit in."

"_I don't care_!"

"_Neither do I._"

They were being looked at, Sousuke was certain. Why would Rin choose to get riled up in a public place like the entrance of the department store was way beyond his imagination.

"Let's settle this with a throw down then!"

"Hell no." he smirked. Rin glared at him. A couple of girls giggled behind them. It was moments like this when he enjoyed the sight of Rin getting impatient over such a trivial matter. A punch wouldn't be a surprise coming from him.

Instead, Rin balled his fists and fished his phone out of his pocket. Huffing, he dialed one person Sousuke knew would tolerate this immature side of him.

"Gou." he rasped "Where are you?"

A moment of silence and an irritated click of the tongue told Sousuke Gou was probably settling matters in Iwatobi. With a silent pout, Rin said goodbye to his baby sister and dumped his phone on his jeans.

"I'll be going ahead." he smirked, opening his umbrella when he heard a large rip.

The baby blue fabric of the umbrella was torn.

Rin doubled up, laughing. Sousuke cursed under his breath.

"This isn't funny." he grumbled. Rin gloated.

"That's for being a selfish fuck."

They stood there waiting for the rain to stop, Rin occasionally throwing jibes as to how can one properly open an umbrella without ripping it apart. It was about half an hour when the rain ceased and Rin convinced him to try and walk out of the department store.

"It's still raining a bit." Rin noticed. Sousuke looked at him.

"At least it's not that hard." he said.

"I wish we could use your umbrella."

He looked at Rin as he combed his hand through his red locks.

"There, satisfied?"

Rin looked up and saw a large hand hovering above his head.

"Nah. Your baby blue umbrella's so much better."

* * *

I personally ship Rin and Haru but yeah, Sousuke and Rin are actually cute.

This is my first time writing a non-hetero ship and yeah, no smutt, just fluff. Maybe in the next chapters since these are just drabbles. Maybe.

Penned because my kouhai who is my crush happened to do the same thing in the middle of the rain for five seconds before he withdrew his hand and smiled at me.

I am breaking the 'senpai-noticed-me' proverb with 'kouhai-noticed-me'

_Eating dopamine_ ~( ●ώ● )~

おつみる ばけもの


End file.
